


Breaking Curfew

by MaxMustard



Category: Camp Camp
Genre: David is so gay i CANT, Jaspvid, M/M, SO MUCH FUCKING JASPVID, oooOoooOOooOoo Jasper is a bad boy, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMustard/pseuds/MaxMustard
Summary: Since he showed up, everyone in the school has been talking about the coolest, toughest, hottest baddie, Jasper McElroy. All the girls want to date him for his looks, all the boys want to befriend him for protection. But, me? I was just gay. Hi, I’m David Bellcamp.
Relationships: Jasper/David
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Jasper McElroy.

The toughest, most popular, most mysterious bad boy at our school. And our school had a problem with bad boys. 

Everyone was either trying to date or befriend Jasper, or trying to be Jasper.

Some girls wanted to date him merely for his looks. Some boys only wanted to befriend him because they wanted protection from the other bad boys that were bullying them.

Jasper always declined, though. He saw through their sorry excuses.

But, me? I… guess I saw something in him. Something that made me want to hug myself and blush whenever I saw him.

Hi, my name is David Bellcamp.

Highschool sophomore, 5’9, male, gay, starting as a Camp Campbell counselor when I’m 16.

And here is everything I know about Jasper.

Highschool sophomore, 5’4, male, sexuality unknown (assumed to be a closeted gay), has the cutest side shave, paints his nails red, hangs out in a fenced in alleyway between an old abandoned thrift store and a brick building that nobody goes in… it‘s bricked up.

So there I was, David Bellcamp, knowing as much about Jasper McElroy as one could possibly know, running for my life from Mike and Drew.

Oh, shhhugar! I collapsed into someone’s arms and my legs immediately buckled. I tried to look up, but my world was blurry.

“Mike, Drew! What the fuck is this about?” 

I’m held up by my shirt collar like a kitten by its scruff.

“This dumbass was in your alley!”

“Yeah, we were only trying to help you out!”

I was still suspended in the air, which was a bit embarrassing, but at least they’re not going to drop me.

“Help me how? How is this beneficial to me in any way? How is chasing a stranger and making him crash into me helping?”

“He was in your alley and we just thought he was looking for troub—“

“No, you weren’t thinking. You don’t know why he was there.”

The stranger sighed and set me down gently. Everything was still blurry, so I rubbed my eyes and that helped a bit.

“You guys want to be my friends? You wanna get on my good side? Then don’t pull that shit again. Get out of my sight.”

Mike and Drew ran off and I looked back at the…. at the… at… oh my gosh.

Jasper McElroy was holding out his hand to help me up. 

I wanted to die.

“Sorry about Mike and Drew. They’re jackasses. Why were you in the alley anyways?”

“I… I was looking for you.”

“Why?” Jasper’s tone turned from apologetic and quizzical, to suspicious and bored.

“I wanted to be your friend. Not because I think you’ll protect me from danger or I think you’re hot,” although I did think he was hot. “but because I see something that others don’t. They just see you as a bad boy with no emotions that’s tough, like that’s your only personality traits. I know this sounds cheesy and you get approached every day asking for friendship, but can you please consider it?” I asked. Wow, I said all of that on the spot? Should I do improv? Oh, wait, you have to be funny to do improv. 

Jasper was clearly surprised too. He looked like a kid who’d just been told Santa Clause isn't real.

“W… wow. Did you have, like, a whole speech prepared? Or did you just come up with that on the spot?”

“I just came up with it on the spot.”

“Jeez.” He laughed. His hair bounced when he laughed. “Well, I guess it kinda makes me an asshole if I don’t befriend you. Um, alright. What’s your name?”

“David. David Bellcamp.”

“Alright, David. How about I call you Davey.”

“That’s cool.”

“Oh, um, sorry I got off track. Are you okay from that fall?”

“My head feels fuzzy and my heart is pounding, but other than that I’m fine.”

“Alright. Well, try to drink some water when you get home or something. Cya around, Davey.”

“Bye, Jasper!”

As I walked home, all I could think about was Jasper. He’d befriended me! He gave me a cute nickname! 

I unlocked my door and walked inside. Mom paused the TV show she was watching. “Where were you?”

“I was taking a walk, like I told you I was.”

“Then why are you all sweaty and why are your clothes wrinkled?”

“I don’t take walks much, and it was a pretty long one. And my clothes are wrinkled because I tripped and fell onto the pavement.” I lied. Your clothes could get wrinkled from that, right.

“Are you sure? You know the consequences if you lie to me.”

“I’m sure, mom.”

“Alright. Go take a shower.”

I walked up the stairs where my brother, Davie was practicing being an annoying little pest. 

He held his hand up, expecting a high-five. I raised an eyebrow at him.

“My little brother got laid!” He whisper yelled.

“No, I didn’t. I got chased by Mike and Drew and literally ran into Jasper McElroy. I didn’t want to tell mom because she’d yell at me for always looking for trouble, why can’t you be more like your brother, what sin did I commit to have you, I wish you had died instead of Damien.”

“Mom yells those things at you?”

“Only every other hour of the day.” I sighed.

Davie looked down at the ground. He knew he was the favorite and I was just the punching bag, the pillow you scream into, the tool, just meant to be used.

“Hey, who did you say you ran into?” Davie asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

“Jasper McElroy. He’s my friend now!”

Davie looked confused, then unimpressed. “Uh Huh. Jasper Mc-fuckin-Elroy is your friend. Sure. Dude, you can just tell me you got laid, already.”

“No, really! He calls me ‘Davey’.”

I felt my face getting hot with blush at the thought. 

“And this wasn’t some weird fever dream from dehydration? You’re sure you ran into Jasper McElroy, befriended him somehow, and he gave you a nickname. Which is my nickname?”

“No, no, no, no, no, Davie. He calls me Davey. D-A-V-E-Y. And it’s wonderful.” I gushed.

Was it obvious enough I was head over heels for him?

Davie seemed a bit surprised. He believed me! 

“I need to take a shower now, see you later.”

I undressed and stood in the shower. I tried to focus on cleaning myself as much as possible, but it was hard. I kept thinking about Jasper. His eyes, his smile, his hair.

I got out and put on some pajamas. I walked to my room and collapsed onto my bed. 

Wowee, wow, wow! Jasper McElroy was my friend! I considered calling Gwen, but when I saw her at school she was buried in her notebook and swatted me away when I said hi. It was great that she was so focused on her homework, but she was working on it day and night, all the time! Did she purposefully seek out new work? Good on her!

And Jasper probably wouldn’t want the fact that he befriended a loser like me to get out. The only thing that drew Gwen away from her notebook was gossip. And I had the biggest gossip about the biggest baddie at school. 

My phone buzzed with a text. It was from Davie.

Bitchandahalf: Tell me about ur new boyfriend

DaveyTheCrybaby: ?

Bitchandahalf: Jasper. Tell me about him.

DaveyTheCrybaby: Promise you won’t tell anybody?

Bitchandahalf: I won’t. 

DaveyTheCrybaby: Ok. You know how everyone thinks that he’s super chill with Mike and Drew?

Bitchandahalf: Omg yeah

DaveyTheCrybaby: Well he hates them. They’re always trying to impress him and that’s how I ran into them. I walked into his alley and they chased me out until I ran into him.

DaveyTheCrybaby: He’s super strong. He lifted me up by the collar of my shirt!

DaveyTheCrybaby: and he’s really caring. After I ran into him he asked if I was okay and told me to drink some water when I got home.

DaveyTheCrybaby: I didn’t, but yknow he still gave me healthy advice.

Bitchandahalf: lmfao are you SURE he’s not your boyfriend???

DaveyTheCrybaby: Oh yea because giving someone healthy advice mean you’re in love with them. Just to make sure I’m not in love with you: Smoking is very healthy for your lungs.

Bitchandahalf: He held you up by your shirt collar!

DaveyTheCrybaby: Yeah he was trying to protect me!!

Bitchandahalf: He’s definitely super gay for you. I just know it. Big brothers can always tell when their little brother’s friends are gay for them. 

DaveyTheCrybaby: That’s a thing you made up. I’m sure if I had boobs he would do the same thing.

Bitchandahalf: Maybe. 

Bitchandahalf: But half the school believes that Jasper’s gay. So good luck on your whole “i DoN’t LoVe JaSpEr AnD jAsPeR dOeSn’T lOvE mE!!!” thing. 

DaveyTheCrybaby: I never said I didn’t love Jasper

Bitchandahalf: Right. Your whole “jAsPeR dOeSn’T lOvE mE!!!” thing.

I turned off my phone and hugged my pillow. And I wanted to deny it, but it warmed my heart to think that Jasper might be thinking about me wherever he was.


	2. He loves me? He loves me not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, at Jasper’s house, he’s thinking about his sweet Davey. A call to Daniel brings some good advice.

Was there a vaccine for overly sappy levels of happiness about just one person? If so, I really should’ve gotten it, because I just caught a bad case.

I had known David for less than an hour! … But I was already in love with him. 

I dunno what it was. Usually, when people wanted to be friends (or more) with me, they’d say creepy things like “I know all about you!” and I pushed them away. But Davey was different. He basically just wanted to be friends with me because he wanted a friend, and maybe he felt like (or knew) that I wanted a friend.

It was weird sometimes. Knowing I didn’t have any friends, knowing half of my school was trying to study my every move. Hell, there was a whole private page theorizing about me. A lot of weird stuff about my sexuality. Most people thought I was closeted gay, but there was always wars with the people that thought I was pan. 

But it was worth it, I was intimidating. Girls (and guys apparently) wanted to date me. And best of all, I was cool. I was cooler than the copycats, I was cooler than the hotties, I was cooler than the sports players. 

I loved it, it was great. I didn’t even care about the creepy stuff. Too bad it would end at the end of highschool. It’s still fun while it’s lasting.

There was only one feeling better than that, having a huge gay crush. It was easy to love David. 

He was so sweet, he had the cutest little hair tuft, and he was adorable. Very adorable.

The way he gave a little wave to Mike and Drew as they ran off, how he blushed when I offered to help him up, and how he tried to look nonchalant, but in reality he was blushing super hard when I gave him his nickname.

He clearly returned my feelings, but would it be weird if I asked him out the day after we met?

Dammit! I should’ve asked for his number! Ugh I was so stupid! I’d have to ask for it tomorrow. 

I turned off my lights and laid in my bed, string lights glowing in my face. I should call Daniel. 

“Daniel’s phone. Daniel speaking!”

“I see you’re working on your radio broadcasting voice.”

“Satanic Panics is gonna take off!”

“You haven’t even started it! And only edgy teens are gonna listen to it.”

“People love learning about cool and creepy history facts, like—“

“Whatever it is, I’ve already heard it from you. Anyways, what would you say to someone if you’re in love with them and they clearly return the feelings, but they don’t know that you like them and you’ve only known them for a day?”

“That’s a lot to take in. But what would I say to them? I guess I’d say sorry. I’m not exactly someone others like, for good reason.”

“I like you.”

“The greatest mistake someone could make.”

“Quit it. Anyways, I have this friend, his name is… let’s say it’s Shoe… lace. It’s Shoelace!”

“... Shoelace?”

“Anyways, Shoelace is really cute and sweet, and he had bright eyes, and a pretty smile, and he has stunning hair! You’d have to see it. Anyways, Shoelace clearly likes me back, but I don’t want him to think I’m weird!”

“Look, I’m not the best with love. My dad won’t let me have a significant other, he says that having a significant other distracts you from worship. But I say if you’re sure that Shoelace likes you back, give it a couple of days for him to confess. If he doesn’t, you confess.”

“How many days until I can confess if he doesn’t?”

“If he doesn’t by say… the second week, then you can confess.”

“I knew I could count on you, Daniel. Love you, bye.”

“Yeah, you too, bye.”

I hated that joke, but if I didn’t end the call like that, Daniel would. You say “Love you, bye.” one time and he says “You too.” one time and suddenly you’re saying it every day!

Tomorrow I would wait in the alley and try to meet up with David again. Then I’d ask for his number and not be a fucking idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if I’m doing all of this wrong. This is my first multi-chapter fic that I’ve uploaded on AO3 :(


	3. Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David sneaks out to go see Jasper. What else do you want from me?

I waved to Jasper when I arrived at the alleyway. He waved back. “Heya, Jasper! My mom’s gonna kill me if she finds out about this.” I joked. It wasn’t a joke, but it was better is Jasper thought it was.

“My stepdad doesn’t really care about where I go and my mom’s always out of the house for work.”

“It’s the exact opposite with my mom. She’s almost always home. She’s home enough to chew me out when she thinks I was out having sex.”

“Does that happen often?” Jasper smirked. His smirk was… really handsome. Jasper was really handsome.

“If you mean me having sex, no because I’m 15. But if you mean her yelling at me for it, yeah.”

Jasper shrugged. He turned to me. “So, yesterday, I didn’t get your number.”

“Oh. I guess not, Let me enter it in your phone.” 

He handed me his phone and I punched in my number. I handed his phone back and texted him.

Hi!!!

He smiled and turned his phone off, shoving it back into his jacket pocket. 

I mirrored his stance. Leaned against the brick wall, one leg up, both hands in jacket pockets. Jasper snickered a bit. 

“So, Davey, what are you interested in?”

“Oh you know… nature, camping, wildlife. I’m doing this report on spruce trees. I know it sounds stupid, but it’s really fun to me.”

“It’s not stupid. I find that stuff really intriguing. I like things like old horror movies, not 70s or 80s horror movies, but, like, 30s horror movies. Vintage stuff. I like cool and creepy historic things like that. My friend is gonna start this radio show called Satanic Panics, you should check it out sometime.”

“Who’s your friend?”

“His name’s Daniel. If you want I can introduce you two through a video call.”

“That’s!” I began excitedly. “Er.. I mean… that’s cool.”

We talked for about an hour or so about our interests and the movies we liked. 

“I better go home now.”

“You want me to walk with you?”

I hoped it was dark enough for Jasper to not see my face, because it was pink with blush.

“Y...eah. I’d like that.”

Then, something completely unexpected happened. Jasper took my hand in his own. I wasn’t expecting it, but it was certainly welcome. 

The whole time we were walking home, neither of us let go of the other’s hand. I tried to tell myself that this is what friends do, I held my friends’ hands sometimes, but part of me told me that Jasper was holding my hand for other reasons.

“Damn. That window is pretty high up.”

“I can text my brother to open the window and you can lift me up.”

“Alright.”

I pulled out my phone and got on CatChat to text Davie. I knew he was awake, he always goofed off all day and pulled all nighters to finish his homework.

DaveyTheCrybaby: Can you open the window to my room?

Bitchandahalf: Why? Can’t you go through the door?

DaveyTheCrybaby: No. mom always locks the door after 10

Bitchandahalf: So I can just unlock the door.

DaveyTheCrybaby: That’ll make too much noise. Our door has that alarm.

Bitchandahalf: Oh I forgot. Yeah I’m walking to your room right now.

A few seconds later my window opened up and I was practically tossed by Jasper into the window frame. I scrambled inside and turned around to wave him goodbye. He chuckled and waved back. 

I shut the window and closed the blinds. “How was your date?”

“It wasn’t a date! But it was amazing.” I dreamly sighed. Davie looked at me, unconvinced. 

“Y’know if you want someone to believe that it wasn’t a date, try to make it sound like you didn’t fuck.”

“I’m 15!”

“Whatever. So what happened? Did you fuck?”

“I already told you I didn’t!”

“You didn’t give a direct answer!”

“Anyways. We talked for a long time and he gave me his number!”

“Niiiiice.”

“Guess what else!”

“What?”

“He held my hand the whole way home! It was so romantic!” I said, falling back into my bed. I grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly to my chest. “You are so fucking confusing, are you dating or not?”

“I dunno! I just think it was a friendly gesture that I saw as romantic. But neither of us have said anything, so no, we’re not dating.” 

Davie shrugged. He walked out. “Night, twink.”

“Night, Davie.” I yawned. I turned on my lamp and turned off my light. I nestled under the blanket and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hear the crowds rejoicing, singing “Finally! He has broken curfew!”


	4. Nope, I’m in love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen is invited over to David’s house because she’s been stressed lately. Then she’s let in on a little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know at some points it can look like Gwenvid, but I swear it’s not. I hate Gwenvid. If you ship Gwenvid, I’m not really that sorry. I’m sure you’re a great person, but c’mon, you’re reading a Jaspvid fic, this isn’t exactly a safe space.

For some stupid reason, David invited me over because he thought I needed to relax, and for some stupid reason, I said yes.

So here I was, in David’s bedroom, laying on his bed, away from my fucking notebook, waiting for him to get out of the bathroom so I could hear him talk about trees or some shit.

He walked into the room and sat down on his desk. “You have a desk chair for a reason, y’know.”

“Oh I know. But I’ve been feeling a little more… adventurous and dangerous lately.”

“Oh wow, you started writing with a pen instead of a pencil or something?”

“Nope! I’m in love.”

“Trees and birds don’t count, David.”

“If I tell you who I’m in love with, do you promise not to tell anyone? I’ve only told Davie because I trust him.”

Oh, this caught my attention. I sat up in his bed and stared at David. He was crossing his arms with his shoulders scrunched up, probably trying to hide his blush. “Yeah, of course David, you can trust me.”

“Okay. Because I know how you are about gossip. I’m in love with Jasper McElroy.”

Oh. I fell back down onto his bed.

“Yeah, who isn’t?”

“No, you don’t understand. He’s my friend!”

“Uh huh. Jasper McElroy, friends with you. Sure.”

“I’m not lying!” David yelled. He surprised me with the anger in his voice. 

“Alright. Prove that he’s your friend.”

I sat up again and David hopped off the desk. He grabbed his phone and showed it to me. “That’s his number.”

“How do I know you’re not lying?”

“Hold on, do you know what his voice sounds like?”

“Yeah. I saw him talking with Mike and Drew last month.”

David presumably hit call and the phone rang for a few seconds. David put a finger to his lips.

“T-yalk to me.” The voice on the other line said. That was unmistakably Jasper. 

“Hey, Jasper. I was wondering when you wanted to meet again and where.”

“Oh, I was thinking tomorrow, maybe at my house? If you want. We could go to your house.”

“No, my house is a mess. Your’s sounds fine. Cya then!”

“Alright, bye Davey.”

David hung up.

I was astounded. This had to be a mistake. Jasper McElroy was friends with David Bellcamp. 

“Holy shit.”

“Language, Gwen!”

Jasper McElroy was friends with baggy sweater, converse wearing, dad jokes, PG clean, DAVID.

“Oh my god. You two are friends. You little shit, why didn’t you tell me sooner! You guys are clearly all buddy-buddy! How long have you guys been friends?”

“About three days. And I didn’t tell you because you were so busy with your homework!”

“Homework? What homework?”

“You know! The homework you’re always buried in. Your notebook.”

“Ohhh.” 

I was about to correct him, when I realized it was probably better to let him believe it was homework.

David hummed a tune I couldn’t recognize and looked at his phone, smiling. This wasn’t a usual David smile, wide, bright, noticeable. This was a different smile, caring, lovely, and almost nonexistent.

Usually, I barely tolerated David, but I needed somebody to sit by at lunch and he wasn’t exactly a bad friend. However he could be annoying, sickly sweet, overprotective, and an all around pest. But I was happy for him. He’d found someone that made him happy, and I wasn’t gonna shit on him for that


	5. Jasper’s House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David goes to Jasper’s house and admits his feelings.

Someone knocked at my door about an hour after school ended. I opened it up and David was standing on the other side, smiling widely. 

I let him in. “Dang, you have a nice house…” David said in wonder. I never gave it much thought. But every once and awhile, while staring off into space I had to appreciate it. 

I took David’s hand and led him up the stairs. I wasn’t sure how David would react the first time I took him by the hand, but when I could see him better in the light of the lamp posts, he looked amazed. 

I led him into my room and he looked around. “You can take off your shoes. I don’t have any weird policies on that.” I said. David kicked off his converse, revealing mismatched socks, one coral colored and one sky blue.

“Hey! We’re matching!” David said cheerfully, pointing at my shirt. He sounded like a kid, it was extremely cute. He was wearing a sweater with a monarch butterfly on it, and I was wearing my Butterfly Bandage tee. “Oh, yeah! This is my Butterfly Bandage tee. My favorite album is Manic.”

“I think I’ve heard of them. I like Eternity On Low.”

“Everyone likes Eternity On Low.” I laughed. David shrugged. I scooted closer to David who was staring at my string lights. “Hey Jasp, can I tell you something?” He said, snapping his attention to me.

“Yeah, sure.” I responded, trying to not let the fact that I was about to collapse because he gave me a cute nickname slip. 

“I…” he began. “I… sort of… I like you.”

“I knew it.”

“You did?”

“Mmh hmm. It doesn’t take a detective badge to notice the way you’re always blushing when I'm around, Davey. And it also doesn’t take a detective badge to notice that I like you back.” I said. I hugged a shocked David as he made noises of confusion. Slowly, he returned the hug. 

A few seconds later I released him. 

“I…” David started. “I don’t know what to say.” He laughed. I took his hand and looked him in the eyes. “How about, love you too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short! And also, yes, this is the end. :) Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all of you that are like “HE DIDN’T EVEN BREAK CURFEW! WHATTA RIP-OFF!” I’m sorry. I’m going to try to get chapter two out as soon as possible!


End file.
